


Wolf and Dragon (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: The Dragons of Beacon Hills (Traduccion) [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Derek Hale, Child Stiles, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Presents, Derek Hale is a Christmas Baby, Dragon Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sterek Bingo 2018, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Stiles se asegura de que el regalo de cumpleaños y de Navidad de Derek sea súper especial.





	Wolf and Dragon (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wolf and Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577942) by [StaciNadia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia). 



¡Las sonrisas de Stiles eran tan grandes ahora! ¡Se acercaba la Navidad! Había un gran árbol en la casa, con hermosos adornos y oropel y un gran dragón en la parte superior. Mami ya lo había llevado a ver a Papá Noel, y él ya le había contado sobre todos los juguetes geniales de Star Wars, Batman y Spiderman que él quería. No podía esperar a ver lo que Papá Noel, mamá y papá iban a poner debajo del árbol en la mañana de Navidad.

Hoy, mamá llevó a Stiles al centro comercial para encontrar los regalos para papá, Derek y el resto de los Hales. Stiles realmente no tenía dinero, pero mamá prometió pagar por ellos siempre y cuando escogiera los regalos. E iba a elegir algunos de los regalos más increíbles para darles a todos.

Encontró con facilidad un lindo y pequeño lobo de peluche para Cora y una linda muñeca para Laura. Encontró una taza para papá pusiera su café de la mañana que dijera ‘El Mejor papá’. Todavía no le estaba comprando nada a mamá porque ella estaba allí y no se sorprendería en Navidad. Pero estaba pensando en un marco familiar con una buena foto de él, mamá y papá para ponerla dentro. Papá lo llevaría a comprar el de mami otro día. Escogió otro marco para la señorita Talia y el señor Andrew para poner una bonita foto de la familia Hale.

Derek necesitaba tener dos regalos, porque no era solo Navidad para él. ¡También era su cumpleaños! Al principio, Stiles pensó que era bastante increíble tener un cumpleaños en Navidad, porque significaba que el día era el doble de especial, pero mientras miraba alrededor de la tienda de juguetes en busca de los regalos adecuados para Derek, pensó que tal vez no era tan impresionante después de todo. ¿Qué pasa si el cumpleaños de Derek fue ignorado porque era Navidad? ¡Eso sería tan horrible! Stiles no iba a dejar que eso sucediera.

Terminó eligiendo un libro de colorear de Superman y Batman para su regalo de Navidad porque a Derek realmente le gustaba que a Superman y a Stiles realmente le gusta Batman, junto con una nueva caja de lápices de colores. Y para su regalo de cumpleaños, seleccionó una figura de Superman realmente bonita que estaba seguro de que a Derek le encantaría.

Stiles estaba súper feliz con todas las cosas que había encontrado mientras hacía cola con mamá para pagar. ¡Esta iba a ser la mejor Navidad de todas!

 

Finalmente, era la mañana de Navidad. Stiles bajó corriendo las escaleras y vio todos los regalos debajo de su árbol de Navidad. Algunos de los bonitos ornamentos en el árbol brillaban bajo la luz del sol. Se quedó mirando todo durante unos minutos, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro todo el tiempo, antes de volver corriendo a la escalera y entrar en la habitación de mamá y papá.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! —Gritó. —¡Regalos de Navidad! ¡Y luego tenemos que irnos porque es el cumpleaños de Derek!

Papá bostezó y se sentó. —Feliz Navidad, —dijo, revolviendo el cabello de Stiles.

Stiles sonrió. —¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Pero tenemos que irnos! ¡No podemos perderlo! —Tiró de la mano de Papá, tratando de sacarlo de la cama.

—No lo haremos, mi pequeño Mieczyslaw , —dijo mamá, sentándose en la cama, también. —Vamos a abrir nuestros regalos, y luego, vamos a ver a los Hales para que podamos darles nuestros regalos, y sí, también para el cumpleaños de Derek—. Ella sonrió. —Sé que eso es muy importante para ti.

—¡Lo es!, —Dijo Stiles con urgencia. —¡No puedo dejar que piense que lo olvidé!

Mamá se rió. —Estoy seguro de que nunca pensaría eso. Él sabe cuánto te preocupas por él.

Y Stiles realmente lo hacía. Se preocupaba mucho por Derek, lo amaba, su mejor amigo en el mundo, además de mamá y papá. Y Stiles amaba cuando Derek estaba cerca, incluso lo dejaba sentarse entre su tesoro especial.

 

Stiles tuvo la mejor mañana con mamá y papá. Obtuvo todo tipo de regalos increíbles, como un juego de Death Star con el que podía jugar con sus figuras de Luke y Darth Vader, una bonita figura de Spiderman que disparaba telarañas, y algunos villanos de Batman que su figura de Batman ahora podía encerrar, al igual que papá encerraba a los malos. Entonces todos tuvieron tortitas con trocitos de chocolate que mamá hizo. Estaban deliciosas y la barriga de Stiles estaba muy feliz.

Muy pronto, Stiles estaba en su asiento de coche del impresionante Jeep de mamá, conduciendo a la casa de los Hale en la reserva.

Mami aparcó en la entrada que tenía muchos y muchos autos. Salieron, se pararon frente a la puerta y mamá tocó el timbre. Stiles prácticamente saltaba por el porche, estaba muy, muy emocionado. Estaba agarrado fuertemente a los dos regalos para Derek, mientras que mamá y papá tenían los otros.

Laura abrió la puerta. Ella sonrió y dijo: —¡Feliz Navidad!

—¡Sí, Feliz Navidad y Feliz Cumpleaños a Derek también!, —Señaló Stiles. —¡No puedes olvidarte de eso! ¡Él es tu hermano!

Laura pareció sorprendida, pero luego se rió. —¡Derek tiene suerte de tenerte, Stiles!

Stiles se sintió muy orgulloso. Quería ser el mejor amigo que podría ser para Derek.

Todos entraron en la gran sala de estar de los Hales, donde todos estaban reunidos alrededor del enorme árbol que estaba decorado como el árbol en la casa de Stiles pero con diferentes colores y adornos. Había muchos lobos y otros perritos en su árbol. Era diferente, pero a Stiles le gustó porque parecía correcto para los Hales, que en su mayoría eran hombres lobo. Los hombres lobo eran realmente geniales.

No solo estaba la familia de Derek. Había tantas personas, tías, tíos, primos, abuelas y abuelos, incluso más que cuando Stiles la primera vez fue a su casa. Fue demasiado para Stiles, que solo quería encontrar a Derek.

Stiles lo vio sentado cerca del árbol y corrió hacia él, dejándose caer al suelo junto a él. —¡Feliz cumpleaños!, —Gritó Stiles. —Y feliz Navidad también, pero tu cumpleaños es lo más importante. Me aseguré de que tienes dos regalos de mí hoy, ¡porque no lo he olvidado!

Derek le sonrió. —Aw, Stiles, sabía que nunca lo olvidarías.

—¡Aquí, estos son para ti!, —Le dijo Stiles, tendiéndole los dos regalos. —¡Este es para Navidad, y este es para tu cumpleaños!

Derek abrió cuidadosamente el regalo de Navidad primero. —Genial, ¡ambos personajes nos gustan!, —Dijo feliz, mirando el libro para colorear.

—¡Sí, es por eso que lo elegí!, —Sonrió Stiles. ¡A Derek le gustaban sus regalos!

Entonces Derek abrió su regalo de cumpleaños. —Oh, wow, Stiles, ¿me tienes a Superman? ¡Eso es tan increíble! ¡Muchas gracias! —Sonrió ampliamente, mostrando sus lindos dientes delanteros. A Stiles le gustó cuando sonreía así.

—Y aquí, —dijo Derek, tomando un regalo de debajo del árbol y entregándoselo a Stiles. —¡Este es de mi parte! —Parecía asustado como si a Stiles no le fuera a gustar lo que había dentro. ¡Eso fue tan tonto!

Stiles rasgó el papel y encontró una pequeña cajita adentro. — Oooh , ¿qué hay dentro?— Se preguntó, abriendo la caja.

Dentro, encontró dos adornos navideños en papel de seda. Uno de ellos era un lindo lobo con pelo negro y ojos dorados. El otro era un pequeño y lindo dragón que era todo blanco. Todo lo que Stiles pudo decir fue, —¡Guau!

—¡Mira, mira! —Dijo Derek, recogiendo el adorno de lobo. —¡Lo pinté yo mismo!, —Le dijo con orgullo. —¡Hice que el lobo se pareciera a mí cuando cambio!

Stiles lo miró, y se parecía a Derek cuando era un lobo. —¡Eso es tan increíble!

—Y este, —dijo Derek, levantando al dragón, —No lo pinté todavía. Tu madre dijo que aún no te puedes transformar en dragón, así que no sé cómo te ves. ¡Pero cuando seas lo suficientemente grande como para ser un dragón, pintaré éste con los colores que tengas para que se vea como tú!

Stiles miró los adornos con la boca abierta. Mami le recordó que cerrara la boca, pero no le importaba. Estos fueron los ornamentos más increíbles que haya visto, y fueron aún más especiales porque Derek los pintó, o los pintaría, solo para él. —¡Gracias, Derek! —Gritó, dejando los adornos cuidadosamente y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del chico mayor en el más fuerte abrazo que pudo manejar.

Sintió los brazos de Derek rodearlo también en un abrazo de regreso. —¡De nada, Stiles! ¡Gracias por hacer que mi cumpleaños fuera tan especial!

—¡Haré que tu cumpleaños sea súper especial cada año por siempre jamás! —Prometió Stiles.

Ahora que se aseguró de que Derek tuviera el mejor cumpleaños, podía prestar atención a todos los demás.

 

Unas semanas más tarde, papá puso un pequeño estante de madera en la pared sobre la cama de Stiles. Stiles inmediatamente colocó allí sus figuras especiales, tanto antiguas como nuevas, junto con los adornos especiales súper-dúper que Derek había conseguido para él.

Estaba tan orgulloso de que su tesoro creciera lentamente. Y su tesoro se sentiría aún más completo cuando Derek viniera a jugar con él. ¡No podía esperar a la próxima vez que su mejor amigo lo visitará!


End file.
